Loveless
by Fowlly Demhence'iel
Summary: Depuis le temps, il avait l'habitude des crises de sa mère... Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi violente... Il releva difficilement la tête, les larmes continuant de couler diluant le sang sur son passage... Il avait désespérément besoin de quelqu'un - non de lui... "Viens... s'il te plaît", croassa t-il d'une voix éraillée par les larmes.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Loveless (Un titre qui témoigne de mon inspiration ^^, si vous avez mieux à proposer après avoir lu, je suis preneuse ;))

**Auteur :** Fowlly Demhenciele

**Couple :** Sôbi & Ritsuka

**Avertissement :** MA, violence, langage cru, slash, scènes explicites.

Une petite précision, dans cette histoire, Ritsuka est beaucoup plus âgé que dans le manga (ou l'animé, tout dépend ce que vous avez regardé). Je le voyais avoir environ 17 ans. Sôbi ne fait de détournement de mineur ;)

Sinon, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes d'orthographes, je sais à quel point c'est dérangeant lors de la lecture.

* * *

Depuis le temps, il avait l'habitude des crises de sa mère. Plus ou moins violentes selon son humeur. C'était comme cela depuis qu'il avait perdu la mémoire. Elle lui en voulait parce qu'il lui avait « pris son fils ». Elle lui disait le détester, elle lui répétait qu'il n'était pas son fils et ces paroles le heurtaient profondément. Il avait tout fait pour lui plaire, il avait essayé de recouvrer la mémoire pour lui redonner le Ritsuka qu'elle aimait. Tout ce qui importait c'était qu'elle l'aime, il voulait tant qu'elle l'aime. Et depuis que Seimei n'était plus là, c'était encore pire. Là où les mots le blessaient mentalement, elle, elle le blessait physiquement. Il avait pris l'habitude de se soigner tout seul et le lendemain, il inventait des excuses bidons pour justifier ses blessures. Et personne n'allait chercher plus loin, tout le monde le prenait pour un garçon maladroit et ne s'étonnait plus de le voir arriver avec de nouveaux bandages.

Mais ce soir-là, c'était différent. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi violente. La dernière fois, il n'était encore qu'en sixième et son père était pour l'arrêter avant que ça ne dégénère. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y aurait personne pour le sauver. Pour l'aider.

Il était rentré en retard - une fois n'est pas coutume, dit-on - et comme elle le faisait à chaque fois elle le sermonna sur le fait qu'il fallait rentrer à l'heure et qu'elle s'était terriblement inquiétée. Puis elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, lui demandant si c'était bien lui. Un nœud s'était formé dans sa gorge. Il aurait voulu lui dire « Oui, maman, c'est moi ! C'est bien moi ! Je t'aime ! ». Mais ces mots restèrent coincés dans sa bouche et les larmes avaient commencé à couler. Il n'avait pas répondu, alors, elle s'était mise à le secouer violemment.

_- Tu n'es pas mon fils ! Rends-le moi ! Tu as pris son corps, mais tu n'es pas lui ! Rends-le moi ! Je te déteste ! Où est-il ?! Dis-le ! DIS-LE !_ Hurla-t-elle.

Puis comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle le frappa, le faisant tomber à la renverse sous le coup. Ritsuka porta la main à sa joue dans le vain espoir d'apaiser la douleur.

_- Mais... Maman, je suis là. C'est moi, Ritsuka. Je suis ton fils... Je t'aime,_ fit-il, la vois tremblante de larmes, désemparé par la violence de sa mère.

Un jour Seimei lui avait dit que les mots étaient la pire des armes. Qu'ils détruisaient aussi sûrement que des coups. Et il avait raison – il avait toujours raison. Les mots de sa mère faisaient bien plus mal que les coups qu'elle lui assénait.

_- Mensonges ! Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu n'es pas mon fils ! Bâtard ! Mon Ritsuka ne mentirait jamais, il m'aime lui !_

Jamais sa mère n'avait été aussi violente verbalement, jamais elle ne l'avait insulté. C'était la première fois que ça lui faisait aussi mal. Il espérait presque voir arriver Seimei pour le sauver, encore une fois, des griffes de sa mère. Prise d'une démence soudaine, sa mère lui lança l'assiette qu'elle avait sous la main, celle-ci se fracassa violemment sur le mur, juste à côté de lui, le ramenant à la réalité. Les débris de porcelaine qui volèrent lui entaillèrent légèrement les mains.

_- Comment as-tu osé casser la vaisselle ! _Assena-t-elle. _Mon fils n'aurait jamais fait ça._

Elle commença à le frapper durement, le giflant, parfois lui donnant des coups de poings. Heureusement, elle n'était pas assez forte pour lui briser les côtes, néanmoins, il allait avoir des bleus pendant plusieurs semaines. Il sentit sa lèvre se fendre sous la violence d'une claque. Et lorsqu'elle recommença à lui jeter tout et n'importe quoi au visage, lui répétant qu'il n'était pas son fils, qu'elle voulait que Ritsuka revienne, il ne put que se recroqueviller sur lui-même se bouchant tant bien que mal les oreilles. Attendant que l'orage passe. Il n'était plus un enfant, mais il était toujours aussi faible devant sa mère. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire aussi mal ? Cela faisait des années que ça durait. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, il s'était promis qu'il ne serait pas faible devant sa mère, qu'il se défendrait. Mais maintenant qu'il était là. Il était pétrifié, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, de la moindre défense. Lorsqu'elle se fut défoulée et qu'elle fut épuisée elle continua à l'invectiver de la manière la plus abjecte qui soit. Continuant de le blesser alors qu'elle avait arrêté de le frapper.

_- Dégage ! Hors de ma vue ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, démon ! _

Il releva difficilement la tête, les larmes continuant de couler diluant et entraînant sur leur passage, le sang de nombreuses coupures. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, il se releva chancelant et se précipita dans sa chambre, avant de s'enfermer à double tours dans celle-ci. Il s'effondra, sanglotant, sur son lit, se recroquevilla en position fœtale, gémissant de douleur lorsqu'il tira sur ses blessures encore saignantes. Son regard se posa sur le portable que lui avait donné Sôbi, pour qu'il puisse le joindre n'importe où, n'importa quand, s'il avait besoin d'aide. Il se releva. Trop vite. Sa tête tourna. Il saisit le téléphone entre ses mains tremblantes, il composa rapidement le numéro de Sôbi. Il attendit, mais personne ne décrocha. Il essaya une deuxième fois. Rien. Une troisième fois. Toujours rien. Il lui avait dit qu'il répondrait toujours ! Encore un mensonge ! Pourquoi cela faisait si mal de savoir qu'il lui avait encore menti. Sans y croire, il composa une quatrième fois le numéro. Il avait désespérément besoin de quelqu'un - non pas de quelqu'un... de lui. Un sanglot remonta le long de sa gorge, alors que rien d'autre ne lui répondait que la tonalité au bout du fil. Le désespoir l'envahi, il allait raccrocher, lorsqu'on décrocha.

_- Ritsuka ?!_ Fit une voix essoufflée.

Il aurait pu sourire de soulagement si sa lèvre fendue ne lui faisait pas trop mal.

_- Je... J'ai besoin..., _croassa-t-il d'une voix éraillée par les larmes. Il déglutit difficilement. _Viens... s'il te plaît,_ souffla t-il.

Il allait rajouter quelque chose, mais lorsque le sort est contre vous, il ne l'est pas qu'à moitié et le portable s'éteignit, sans batterie.

Un cri de rage resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Il n'avait plus de larmes à verser, mais la douleur lui enserrait la gorge et lui donnait mal au ventre, le rendant nauséeux. Il se précipita à la salle de bain pour vomir, vomir toute sa douleur. Il essaya de boire quelque peut pour faire passer le goût du sang et de la bile, mais sa gorge nouée ne lui permit que difficilement.

Il se précipita dans sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit des légers coups sur sa fenêtre.

Sôbi.

Hâtivement, il ouvrit la grande baie et se jeta dans les bras de son combattant. Des sanglots secouaient ses épaules mais il n'avait plus de larmes à verser. Sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait, Sôbi resserra son étreinte pour essayer de consoler son maître. Sur la pointe des pieds - même s'il avait bien grandi ces dernières années, il restait plus petit que le blond - Ritsuka nicha sa tête dans le cou du plus vieux, inspirant son odeur si réconfortante - et si entêtante.

_- Je... Je... Je suis... désolé_, hoqueta Ritsuka, _Je m'étais... promis que... je.. je ne... ne la laisserait plus faire... mais... mais... j'ai pas réussi... J'y arrive pas... C'est trop dur... Je... Je l'aime... mais..._

_- Chuuut... Je suis là... Ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète,_ réconforta Sôbi d'une voix douce. Il lui frotta doucement le dos, continuant de lui parler d'une voix calme et rassurante, même s'il était blessé.

Ritsuka aimait-il quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Il ne comprenait pas. Et malgré son envie de lui demander ce qui c'était passé, il attendit patiemment que le plus jeune se calme.

Lorsqu'il se fut enfin calmé, Sôbi le décolla de lui. Le petit brun avait fermé les yeux et son aîné put enfin voir toutes les blessures qui ornaient son visage. Le blond fut surpris. La personne que son Ritsuka aimait était mauvaise ? Il sentit la colère l'envahir. Personne ne touchait à son maître. Mais il se retint, lisait la détresse sur le visage du plus jeune. Il entraîna Ritsuka sur le lit où il le fit s'asseoir.

_- Ne bouge pas ! Je reviens,_ fit-il avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour chercher de quoi le soigner.

Lorsqu'il revint, Ritsuka n'avait pas bougé. Mais il pleurait de nouveau - lui qui avait cru qu'il avait épuisé toutes ses larmes, il s'était trompé. Il s'approcha de nouveau du lit, s'agenouillant devant tandis qu'il passait une de ses mains sous le menton du plus jeune pour qu'il le regarde.

_- Hey ! Ça va aller maintenant, je te l'ai dit ! Qui que soit cette personne qui te fait du mal, je ne la laisserai pas recommencer. Je te le jure ! Je te l'ai dit : je ferais tout pour te protéger._

Il se pencha en avant déposant un baiser sur son front. Il descendit légèrement et effleura de ses lèvres le haut de son nez, avant d'aller embrasser ses joues. Il aspira les larmes. Prit d'une impulsion soudaine, il embrassa la coupure qui se trouvait sur cette joue, dardant sa langue, il la fit courir le long de la plaie. Nettoyant le sang qui s'y trouvait. Il fit la même chose sur l'autre joue. Faisant frissonner Ritsuka. Avant de descendre déposer un baiser sur le menton. Il continua lentement, descendant cette fois sur la gorge. Il sentit le souffle de Ritsuka se bloquer avant qu'il ne reverse la tête en arrière lui facilitant l'accès. Il sourit légèrement de ce geste et continua. Il déboutonna lentement le chemisier du plus jeune attentif au moindre geste de rejet. Il lui suçota doucement la clavicule, le marquant comme sien, avant de suivre celle-ci jusqu'à l'épaule qu'il embrassa toujours tendrement. La respiration du plus petit eut un accroc. Avec mille précautions, Sôbi fit descendre la chemise le long des bras du petit brun. Décollant doucement lorsque le vêtement était collé à la peau par le sang. L'aîné continua son chemin nettoyant toutes les plaies qu'il trouvait, jusqu'à arriver aux mains où les plaies étaient les plus nombreuses. Il les nettoya consciencieusement. Taquin, le blond prit les doigts de son maître dans sa bouche et les suça habilement, tour à tour. Ritsuka rougit violemment lorsqu'il sentit une langue chaude lui chatouiller les doigts. Il détourna la tête tentant de retirer sa main de l'emprise du plus vieux.

- _A... Arrête ! C'est... gênant ! _Murmura Ritsuka qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

Sôbi eut un petit rire et consentit à relâcher les doigts du brun. Il remonta jusqu'au visage de son maître où il déposa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres. Avant de redescendre faire subir le même sort à l'autre bras. Ritsuka gémit légèrement lorsqu'il passait sur des plaies plus sensibles que d'autre. Cette fois, Sôbi laissa les doigts tranquilles. De nouveau, il remonta au visage du plus jeune et l'embrasse franchement cette fois-ci. Sans demander l'accès - qu'il se savait déjà acquis depuis longtemps - Sôbi parti explorer la bouche tentante du brun. Il fit courir sa langue le long des dents parfaites de Ritsuka avant d'aller taquiner son palais pour enfin rejoindre sa conjointe pour un ballet sensuel. Il sentit Ritsuka passer une main dans ses cheveux, se raccrochant à lui. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. L'aîné posa son front sur celui de son vis-à-vis et baissa ses yeux sur le torse de celui-ci, désormais dénudé. Il fit courir ses doigts le long des blessures et des hématomes qui commençaient déjà à apparaître. Le combattant sentit le jeune garçon frémir sous ses doigts.

- _Qui t'as fait ça ? _Souffla-t-il

Ritsuka détourna la tête, il se sentait coupable. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être coupable de ne pas lui avoir dit avant.

- _Fais-moi confiance, Ritsuka, dis le moi..._

* * *

Huh... Voilà qui clôt le premier chapitre assez court...

Une histoire que j'avais depuis longtemps en réserve, et voilà, je me décide enfin à la publier... J'attends vos premières impressions, et je publierai la suite incessamment sous peu !

Bonne Soirée :D


	2. Chapter 2

Voici comme promis le second chapitre de cette histoire, et avec de grandes chances le dernier ^^

Je vous laisse lire, appréciez :) :

* * *

Précédemment :

- _Qui t'as fait ça ? _Souffla-t-il

Ritsuka détourna la tête, il se sentait coupable. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être coupable de ne pas lui avoir dit avant.

_- Fais-moi confiance, Ritsuka, dis le moi..._

* * *

_- C'est... c'est... mère... _lâcha-t-il tout bas.

Sôbi retint un soupir de soulagement, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Mais la pensée que c'était sa mère qui le battait le révoltait, il fronça les sourcils, la colère revenant à grands pas.

- _Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant, on aurait pu éviter ça, _s'écria-t-il tentant de juguler sa colère

- _Je... voulais pas... pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Elle veut juste que le Ritsuka d'avant que je perde la mémoire revienne. Je... J'ai essayé de l'arrêter... Mais j'ai pas réussi... Je.. je suis désolé._

Sôbi soupira. Il repartait. Il lui échappait de nouveau. Il fallait qu'il reste avec lui. Il fallait lui occuper l'esprit pour éviter qu'il ne sombre de nouveau. Il l'embrassa doucement, faisant passer toute sa tendresse à travers, pour tenter de le calmer... Ou du moins, de le distraire. Comme tout à l'heure, il descendit, embrassant son menton, avant de replonger dans son cou. Il respira à fond l'odeur de son maître, la gravant dans sa mémoire avant de continuer. Il fit appuyer une de ses mains sur l'épaule pâle du plus petit le forçant à s'allonger. Il le repoussa encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement sur le lit. Sôbi s'agenouilla au-dessus de Ritsuka, le dominant. Il repartit dans son cou, mordillant, suçant, léchant la peau tendre. Tirant de légers gémissements qui le firent frissonner. Il remonta jusqu'à l'oreille du brun, où il suçota le lobe, mordillant légèrement.

- _Si tu veux que j'arrête... Arrête-moi, maintenant... Je sais pas... si je serais encore capable de le faire après..._

Le combattant abaissa son bassin, faisant ressentir son excitation au plus jeune, lui prouvant qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Le cadet gémit et pour toute réponse, il prit le visage de son aîné entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser passionnément, signifiant son accord. Le blond fit courir ses mains sur les côtes, ayant plaisir à sentir la peau frissonner sous ses doigts. Il plongea sur le torse de celui qu'il aimait pour en découvrir les moindres recoins. Du bout des doigts, il effleura les tétons du plus jeune, jouant avec avant de les pincer légèrement.

- _Ahaaa ! _Gémit l'adolescent en réponse à cet attouchement.

Le jeune garçon - plus si jeune que ça, bientôt majeur - s'arqua tendit que le plus vieux continuait de descendre pour aller embrasser le ventre pâle qui se soulevait et s'abaissait de plus en plus vite. Sôbi s'arrêta au nombril, l'embrassant, le chatouillant de sa langue obtenant un gloussement réprimé du brun, avant de continuer sa descente et la découverte du corps de son maître. Cette fois, le blond alla embrasser le creux des hanches du plus petit avant de s'arrêter à la lisière du pantalon et de se relever pour aller échanger un baiser affamé avec Ritsuka.

Sôbi fit passer sa main sur la bosse commençant à se former dans le pantalon avant de se mettre à masser l'entre-jambe du plus jeune. Ritsuka hoqueta avant de laisser passer plusieurs gémissements.

- _J'aime ta voix quand tu gémis, _lui souffla Sôbi à l'oreille alors qu'un nouveau geignement franchissait les lèvres du petit brun.

- _Arrête… Haaa… de dire ça _

_- Pourquoi ? _Répondit Sôbi d'une voix rauque, _ne me dis pas que ça ne t'excites pas, je le sens… Là ! _

Pour appuyer ses dires, Sôbi serra plus fortement le sexe tendu du jeune homme à travers le tissu du pantalon, tirant une autre série de gémissements et de soupirs au corps étendu sous lui.

_- Arrête de… hn… jouer ! _

_- Tu trouves que je joue ? _demanda Sôbi, d'un ton faussement innocent. _Mais je ne joue pas, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, Ritsuka~ !_ Finit Sôbi, insistant sensuellement sur le prénom de son amant.

Ritsuka gémit de frustration. Il chassa la main qui lui embrouillait les idées, avant de défaire lui-même son pantalon et de l'envoyer valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Dans le même élan, il s'attaqua aux boutons de le chemise du plus vieux, les défaisant pour le moins habilement pour quelqu'un qui tremblait d'excitation. Avec l'aide de Sôbi, il fit glisser la chemise le long des bras du plus vieux avant qu'elle n'aille rejoindre son ami le pantalon quelque part dans la pièce.

Ritsuka s'attaqua alors au pantalon trop gênant du blond – qui devenait d'ailleurs trop serré pour ledit blond – mais trop empressé dans ses gestes, il réussi pas à défaire le bouton. Alors qu'il grognait de rage, Sôbi rit avant d'envoyer ses mains aider le brun. Le plus grand défit agilement le bouton et la fermeture éclaire, avant de faire glisser prestement le jeans aux genoux, dévoilant son boxer noir, puis se levant du lit, il le fit glisser jusqu'aux chevilles avant que le pantalon ne le quitte finalement et ne se retrouve au sol, tandis que Sôbi se jetait avidement sur les lèvres du plus jeune en compensation à tous ces efforts fournis.

Avec un gloussement de plaisir, Ritsuka accepta le baiser et se laissa retomber sur le matelas se soumettant à son combattant. Sôbi en profita pour faire glisser le boxer du plus jeune, décidé à ne plus faire attendre son amant trop longtemps. Il descendit rapidement cette fois, ne s'attardant que légèrement sur les grains de chair avant de passer son chemin et de descendre plus bas qu'il ne l'avait fais précédemment. Il embrassa l'aine de son jeune amant avant de se concentrer sur sa virilité douloureusement tendue. Il déposa un baiser sur le gland rougit et suintant d'excitation et entendit avec plaisir le souffle du plus jeune se bloquer, avant qu'il n'expire tremblant, la respiration sifflante. Il fit passer sa langue sur toute la longueur du sexe dressé. Cette fois, un cri bref échappa à Ritsuka qui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche par réflexe, faisant sourire le blond.

- _Une prochaine fois, peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui ! J'ai trop envie de toi, je sais pas combien de temps je pourrais me retenir si tu continus à gémir comme ça ! _Fit Sôbi la voix éraillée par l'excitation qui lui nouait la gorge. _Tu m'excites !_

Il descendit encore, écartant les jambes du plus jeune et baisant l'intérieur des cuisses. Avec une main, il appliqua un va et vient sur le sexe de son amant tandis qu'il prenait trois de ses doigts dans sa bouche, les humidifiant rapidement pour la suite. Une fois que ce fut fait, il ne perdit pas de temps, il fit passer un doigt entre les fesses de son amant allant masser l'anneau de chair pour le détendre. Avant de prendre tout son temps pour insérer le premier doigt, lentement, pour être sûr de ne pas blesser son compagnon. Dans quelque temps, ils pourraient aller plus vite. Mais c'était sa première fois, il n'allait pas lui la gâcher. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas retirer son doigt et le faire sien rapidement, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment, il l'avait tant rêvé, mais c'était tellement tentant ! Il respira profondément avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa victime.

_- Ça va ? _Souffla-t-il

_- Oui, c'est juste, désagréable._

_- Attend un peu, ça va passer, _le rassura-t-il

Lentement, il commença des allées et venues pour le détendre. Bientôt il fit passer un deuxième doigt, lorsque ses doigts bougèrent avec plus d'aisance il se permit d'aller caresser son amant plus profondément. Rapidement, il trouva la tâche, ce point où le corps est vraiment plus sensible, où rien qu'un effleurement peut couper le souffle, faire se tendre un corps en une cambrure quasi parfaite.

Un sourire urgent naquit sur les lèvres du plus vieux, en regardant le corps nu sous lui se tendre à son maximum et en entendant la respiration erratique les gémissements rauques du brun. Il resserra sa prise sur la cuisse pâle de son maître tentant de se maîtriser et de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il pénétra son amant d'un troisième doigt, l'étirant au maximum grâce à des mouvements de ciseaux.

Lorsque Sôbi le jugea assez détendu et qu'il ne put plus se retenir, il retira ses doigts avec empressement. Il attrapa un coussin qui traînait sur le lit pour surélever les hanches du plus petit, se calant entre ses jambes, il s'allongea sur le corps frémissant de Ritsuka et colla sa joue à celle rouge et brûlante de son brun pour lui susurrer :

- _T'es prêt ? Ça va aller ?_

Pour toute réponse il sentit le plus jeune hocher la tête contre sa joue. Sôbi hésita un instant : devait-il y aller d'un coup, rapidement, pour que Ritsuka ne souffre pas trop longtemps, ou devait-il prendre son temps et essayer de lui faire le moins mal possible. Déposant une série de baisers dans le cou pâle de son maître, il opta pour le deuxième approche. Il accrocha les jambes tremblantes de son amant avant d'entrer le plus doucement possible.

Ritsuka arrête de respirer un instant. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal, qui ressemblait plus à « Putain de bordel de merde » dans l'esprit du plus jeune, certes il savait que son amant était plus gros que trois doigts, mais vu comment son corps réagissait aux premières caresses, il auvait cru qu'il s'adapterait plus facilement que ça.

Des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux tandis qu'il bataillait pour respirer convenablement. Il essaya de se détendre le plus possible pour s'habituer les plus rapidement. S

ôbi poussa un gémissement de plaisir et de frustration lorsqu'il s'arrêta au fond de son amant, alors que celui-ci soupirait de soulagement que cette torture soit enfin finie. Il attendis patiemment le signal de Ritsuka lui permettant d'enfin bouger. Il se concentra sur sa respiration pour calmer le désir brûlant qui lui ravageait les reins le poussant à prendre violemment le jeune homme sous lui.

Ritsuka rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience de fermer sous la douleur, les plantant dans ceux du blond avant de lui sourire, un sourire qui voulait dire : « vas-y » mais un sourire qui contenait tellement de passion, de luxure, d'ardeur, un sourire tellement affamé, tellement impatient, un sourire qui fit frissonner violemment Sôbi qui se fit la réflexion qu'un tel sourire ne devait décemment pas exister sur un visage comme celui de Ritsuka, mais qui était tellement bandant.

Sôbi sourit à son tour avant de se concentrer sur des choses autrement plus sérieuses pour l'instant. D'un coup de hanche, il ressortit rapidement du corps sous lui, soumis à lui, à lui et à ses caresses, un corps qu'il n'était pas près de partager ou de donner ou encore de perdre, un corps qui serait sien pour l'éternité. Avant de se renfoncer rapidement, se retenant un peu moins, malgré tout, lorsqu'il vit la légère grimace de douleur qui effaça le sourire sur le visage de Ritsuka, il se félicita de n'avoir obéit à ses instincts. Il garda la même cadence jusqu'à ce que Ritsuka prenne la parole :

- _Hum... C'est tout... ahaa.. ce dont tu es... Hn,,, capable ? _Fit-il audacieux

Sôbi, s'arrêta un instant choqué par les mots sortis de cette bouche qu'il pensait chaste, non pas chaste se corrigea-t-il aussitôt, mais plutôt pudique. Puis arrêtant de réfléchir, si Ritsuka se montrait plus actif, c'en était dotant plus excitant. Un sourire torve naquit sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'accélèrent brutalement ses poussées.

_- Mieux comme ça ? _haleta-t-il en réponse à la provocation du plus jeune

Ritsuka se tendit brusquement lorsque Sôbi retrouva en lui la tâche qui lui faisait voir des étoiles.

_- Ahaan... Oui... là... hm... Plus, _gémit-il

Sôbi y mis alors plus de puissance, se lâchant totalement. Un gémissement rauque lui échappa alors qu'il pilonnait son amant qui ne gémissait plus mais criait face au plaisir trop intense qu'il recevait. Dans un éclair de lucidité, Ritsuka attrapa la masse de cheveux blond du mieux qu'il put pour le tirer à lui dans un baiser charnel. Ritsuka était à bout, chaque poussée de plus, chaque frottement, chaque heurt sur sa prostate lui envoyait vague de plaisir après vague de plaisir. Tellement de plaisir que cela en était devenu douloureux. Il lui fallait un moyen de libérer toute cette pression. Il glissa sa main entre leur deux corps pour aller imprimer un va-et-viens chaotique sur son sexe douloureux. Sôbi arrêta sa main, l'attrapant par le poignet avant de la plaquer sur le matelas :

_- Juste moi ! Tu viens avec seulement moi ! _Souffla-t-il difficilement.

Des larmes de frustration brouillèrent la vue de Ritsuka, si proche de la jouissance mais pourtant tellement loin.

_- Sôbiii... Ahahn... _Geignit-il. _S'il te... hm... plaît_

Pour toute réponse, Sôbi accéléra encore ses coups de butoirs. Haletant contre la bouche de son amant, Sôbi l'emmena dans un baiser profond et lascif. Alors que ses déhanchement se faisaient de plus en plus irrégulier, Ritsuka ne put plus supporter d'avantage. Il s'arc-bouta violemment mordant brusquement la lèvre du blond, avant de l'emmener avec lui dans la jouissance. Ritsuka laissa échapper un couinement de plaisir, à mis chemin entre le gémissement et le cri, lorsqu'il sentit Sôbi se libérer en lui tandis que lui se libérait en longs jets brûlants entre leur ventre.

Essoufflés et l'esprit embrumer par les vapeurs du plaisir, les deux hommes se laissèrent mollement retomber sur le lit avant que Sôbi ne se retire arrachant un geignement de douleur à Ritsuka dont la voix était éraillée à force de gémir et de crier. Avec un soupir de fatigue et de soulagement il se laissa retomber aux côtés de son compagnon avant d'attirer le corps de celui-ci dans une étreinte chaude. Aucun des deux ne put déterminer à quel moment ils se sont vraiment endormit trop fatiguer pour parler, réfléchir, et trop fatigué pour rester éveiller toute la nuit.

La seule pensée qu'eut Sôbi fut que demain, son petit brun allait souffrir. Il se ravisa en ajoutant qu'il ne serrait pas le seul à souffrir, les courbatures ne manqueraient pas de pointer le bout de leur nez pour lui aussi. Il enfouit son nez dans le cou de son sacrifice avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille un « _je t'aime » _qui fit sourire inconsciemment Ritsuka avant que le blond ne le rejoigne dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

.

Voilà qui clôt le second chapitre de cette histoire. Je me tâte encore pour savoir si j'en fait un troisième !

Enfin, sinon, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, que je sache où il faut encore que je m'améliore. Il y a sûrement encore quelques fautes d'orthographes qui traînent, c'est pas faute de n'avoir pas relu, je vous raconte pas combien de temps j'y est passé.

'Fin voilà, c'était le petit mot de la fin !

Bisous :)

Bye !


End file.
